Love and Revolution
by redquasar
Summary: The forces of revolution are building, and the day is coming when they will challenge the right of Queen Serenity to rule the solar system. Haruka is entrusted with keeping an eye on Neptune's loyalty, and Michiru does all she can to evade detection. Usagi believes she is falling in love with a stranger, not realising that her every step has been planned. H/M & U/M


**A/N: I was struck by inspiration again. With the other stories I've posted so far, I've kind of had an idea of where they are going. This is different. I don't even have my second chapter planned out. So I need to know, is this something you would like continued?**

**Also, this story is inspired by the Silver Millennium rather than based on it. This means that the characters may not have the same roles as they did in the actual story and there are no sailor senshi. **

**Anyway, as per usual, I don't own any Sailor Moon characters and I hope you enjoy this. **

Chapter 1

"I understand. I've made some plans, but ideally we would have it done today." Michiru paced the room, her communicator held up to her wrist, trying to hide her irritation with the voice at the other end. "Yes. As I said, I could look after that but-hold on, I think someone is coming."

Michiru quickly switched her communicator off just as there was a polite knock on her bedroom door. "Yes?"

A castle servant opened the door and bowed lowly to Michiru. "Princess Michiru, your father wishes to speak to you in his chamber."

"Thank you. I shall make my way there." She smiled briefly at the servant, dismissing her and then resumed her conversation as soon as the door was shut.

"If it can't be done today, contact me tomorrow morning and I will see if I can get out. Ok, I have to go, I have family matters to attend to."

Michiru quickly went to her mirror and made sure she looked presentable before making her way to her father's room. To her parents, she was an obedient and pliable daughter, a talented violinist and artist who was given freedom because she never abused it. It was an image she intended to maintain.

Her father was talking with some of his advisors when she reached his room, and he immediately asked them to leave when she entered.

"Michiru." He said, with a genuine smile of his face.

"Father." She replied bowing, before going and taking a seat by him.

"How did your concert go the other night?"

"It went well, father. I received many compliments from the crowd afterwards, though I do hope it was not because of my status."

He laughed. "Oh Michiru, you have ever been concerned about those things. We all know you play well, does it matter if it is your skill or your status that draws the crowds?"

Michiru smiled tightly. "No, father, ultimately it does not."

"Well, in any case, news of your skill with the violin does reach far and wide."

Michiru raised an eyebrow, waiting for her father to continue.

He smiled broadly. "It is better than could be expected. We have received an offer of marriage from the Crown Prince of Uranus."

The blood drained from her face but she was a master at maintaining her composure. "Father, that's unexpected." She was only the third child of Neptune. Her brother, Prince Masahiko, was first in line for the throne. Second in line was her sister Princess Mi and following Michiru was her brother Mitsuo. It was customary for Crown Princes and Princesses to marry for strategic reasons, and there was no real gain to be had from a marriage between the third child of Neptune and the Crown Prince of Uranus. Neptune and Uranus already had a reasonable relationship, true the two planets were not close, but neither was there any animosity.

And above all that, she had her own reasons for not wanting to marry into Uranus.

He nodded. "Yes, it seems he was taken with a recent performance of yours…on Venus, I think it was. I gathered that his parents were not too favourable about this offer, but he convinced them, and truth be told, I am convinced it would be a useful alliance…with things the way they are now….and Uranus being so close to the Moon, it would be useful for us to solidify our relationship with the Moon Kingdom."

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Father, you have always been uneasy with way our solar system is ruled by the Moon Kingdom."

The King narrowed his eyes and spoke in a hushed voice. "Michiru, you are a shrewd child, but you must never speak of that ever. You may not be aware of this child, but things are changing. The forces for revolution are gathering ground, and Queen Serenity becoming more and more ruthless with those that she believes are against her. I have tried to maintain a good relationship, but you know that we have never been on the best of terms. In fact…."

"Yes, father?"

"I only tell you this so you understand how important our alliance is with Uranus." He signed heavily. "Queen Serenity will be sending an advisor to Neptune. Allegedly to assist us with the revolutionaries on our planet…but I suspect it is more to keep an eye on us. In this situation, your marriage to the Crown Prince is more than we could have hoped for. Uranus is one of the closest planets to the Moon Kingdom, their loyalty to the Moon is unquestionable."

"Father…"

"Michiru, you see why this is necessary." The King smiled fondly at his daughter. "And it will not be so bad. He is a young man, I doubt he is even 25 yet."

"Father, I…"

He looked at her. She knew he loved her dearly, but that he had made his choice and he would not abide any discussion or disagreement regarding the matter. It was as she had always been taught, royalty they may be, but that meant living for the Kingdom.

"Father, I will abide by your wishes."

The King smiled, and leant over to stroke his daughter's hair. "I knew you would. Good girl. I will inform your mother and prepare the arrangements."

Michiru kept her face blank as she exited her father's chambers.

But instead of heading back to her rooms, she went to the private room of one of the Neptunian army's top commanders. Her face remained neutral until the door was shut behind her, and she was quickly pulled into the commander's arms.

"What's wrong?"

Michiru shook her head. "There's no point talking about it. It can't be changed. At least, not right now. I'll have to think on it."

"I see. So you want to discuss tomorrow's plan?"

"No. That should be ready to go."

"Then…" She teased, drawing a line with her lips down from Michiru's jaw to her collarbone. "What is it that you're here for?"

Michiru smiled, the first genuine smile she had given all day, before pulling the other woman in for a long kiss. "I think you know."

"Of course I know." Seiya said grinning, before grabbing Michiru around the waist and carrying her to her bed.

* * *

"I just don't know about this plan."

"Bullshit. This is going to work."

"I don't know if this is the right role for me. I don't know that deception is my strength."

"Mamoru, this is the plan, and if you had a problem with it, you should have said earlier. It's a bit late now."

"Yes, yes. I know." Mamoru sighed, getting up and going to the window. "Deception can be used for justice, if it is in the greater good. If evil can be defeated, then it is worthy of me."

Beryl rolled her eyes behind his back. "This is a brilliant plan. I can't see how it could fail. That silly girl will no doubt fall for you."

"I just feel so bad for her…she's so young."

"She's young now, but she's next in line for the throne, and can you imagine what another millennium of this kind of rule will do to this planet? Earth will be destroyed. The Moon people have no regard for us, they don't care about the decline on this planet as long as we pay them the annual tithe, they don't care about Earth at all."

Mamoru stood up with a determined glint in his eye. "Yes, you're right. I have misgivings about my role, but it must be done. I cannot fail my planet."

"That's more like it." Beryl said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now, go and prepare for tomorrow."

* * *

"This dress?" Usagi picked up a long soft pink dress with delicate lace around the bottom.

"You'll just rip it."

"No I wouldn't! I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm eighteen!"

"You're a baby."

"You're the same age as me!"

"I'm not immature. That is the main difference!"

They glared at each other, and at that very moment, Haruka walked in and smirked at them. "Ladies, you don't need to fight over me, you know. There's enough of me for everyone."

With short blonde hair and dressed in the formal navy and gold jacket of Uranus and a pair of navy slacks, the handsome princess strode in confidently and was greeted with an excited hug by Usagi.

"Haruka! You came!"

"Of course I came my kitten, you know I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything."

"Oh oh! Will you dance with me tonight?"

"With pleasure."

"If you plan to dance tonight, you really should not wear that dress. You'll just trip over the lace and rip it."

Usagi frowned and stomped her foot. "You are so mean, Rei!"

"I'm just trying to help you. I don't want you to embarrass yourself in front of the whole solar system."

"I will not!"

"You will so!"

"Usagi!" Their bickering was interrupted by the voice of Queen Serenity. The Queen peered into the room, and frowned at the not so uncommon sight of her daughter and Rei sticking their tongues out at each other. "Usagi, I need you to get dressed now. There are guests arriving in an hour, and they'll expect you to be ready to greet them."

"Yes mother!"

"Haruka, could I speak to you? In private?"

"Of course, your majesty." Haruka said, bowing quickly before following the Queen.

The Queen led Haruka into her private chambers. They were not unfamiliar to Haruka. Her mother, the Queen of Uranus was the closest of friends with Queen Serenity and Haruka had spent half her childhood on the Moon. Although she was a few years older than Usagi, the two had almost grown up together.

The Queen sat down and frowned.

"Haruka. The unrest is growing. I am worried….I am worried about Usagi's future. Should the rebels succeed with their plans, there would be nothing for her to lead…this world would be a mess. They are vile people, those rebels, filled with grand ideas about the rule of common folk and the injustice of royalty. Power hungry, they are. Yet they are growing in number. Rumour has it that there are growing numbers of them even here."

"What?" Haruka was astonished. Yes, she knew well of the movement against the Moon Kingdom and had personally been involved in the fight against them on Uranus. She knew that their ideology was spreading, and that they had gained a stronghold on certain planets. Yet, to hear that they were gaining ground on the Moon? When it was the very Moon kingdom that they opposed? She could not believe it.

"Yes. Even my own people. After everything I do for them."

"They are not worthy of you, your majesty. Uranus will stand firm behind you."

The Queen sighed and smiled softly. "Yes, I have no doubt of that. Your mother's loyalty…I cannot thank her enough."

"She needs no thanks, your majesty. Uranus is committed to you and the future of this solar system. Those so called revolutionaries…they don't understand what they are risking. They don't understand how much protection you provide to them, and the chaos that could occur if the planetary kingdoms were displaced. They should be wiped out."

"Haruka, you are a woman after your own mother. That is why I entrust you with this knowledge and I ask that you take this confidentially back to your mother immediately following tonight's ball. It is suspected that…..I have information that there are traitors in the highest ranks within both Neptune and Pluto."

"What?"

"Haruka, you must understand this is strictly confidential. That's why I'm relaying this information through you, I do not even want to speak about it over the communicators to your mother. I have information that there are royalty in Neptune and Pluto who have joined the movement against us, and this is something I am looking further into. I would request that your mother does the same. It is one thing for these…those who are common to talk of overthrowing us, it is another when our own do it. It is treason of the highest order and the penalty is death."

"Your Majesty, Uranus will assist you. We are not as close to Neptune and Pluto as we used to be, but have no doubt that my mother and I will do all that we can to assist."

"Well. I suspect you will be close again to Neptune soon. I was informed about the marriage offer."

Haruka froze and in her head she tried to think of who was unmarried on Neptune. There was the eldest Prince, who was married and already had children. Then…there was the youngest Prince, who she understood was only twenty or so. That would not matter to her mother, who was intended on having her married as soon as possible.

"It will be a good opportunity for you to keep an eye on Neptune."

Could her mother really have done this? Without even telling her? "I….surely nothing is confirmed."

The Queen frowned. "Do you think Neptune would be so stupid as to turn down such an offer? The Princess of Neptune should be so lucky as to marry into Uranus. She is only the third child and has no prospect of receiving a better offer than this."

"Her?!"

"Yes, I know. I don't think your mother quite understands what got into your brother's mind. Apparently he was taken in by her beauty. In my opinion, that is never a good reason to marry. But in any case, it will serve our purpose well. There will no doubt be numerous visits between the two planets and you will be close to it all. It will give us an opportunity to find out exactly who in the Neptunian royal family are traitors."

Haruka's breathing came back to her. For a moment there….absurd really. Her manner of dressing was barely tolerated by her mother, and her sexual orientation…well she imagined her mother had guessed, but nothing was said of it. Same sex relationships were not acceptable on Uranus, and her mother would never entertain the idea of her being with a woman. It was her brother who was marrying a Princess of Neptune. That made sense.

"Yes, your Majesty, you are right. This will provide us with a good opportunity. I will make the most of it."

"Thank you, Haruka." The Queen said, excusing Haruka from her chambers.

* * *

The ball was loud and noisy. Anyone who was anyone and anyone who wanted to be anyone was present. Royalty, dignitaries from all the planets and celebrities. It was the biggest ball the Moon Kingdom had thrown since the young Princess's sixteenth birthday. Unfortunately for Setsuna Meioh, this was the last place she wanted to be. She was not someone who liked parties or crowds. She would much rather be at home, reading or researching. But, as Crown Princess of Pluto, she was required to be here.

Wearing a simple black gown, she moved to the balcony. At least here she could get some peace.

* * *

"Rei was wrong. You dance beautifully." Haruka spun Usagi around gracefully, Usagi matching her movements well.

"Rei is always wrong!" Usagi said happily, as the dance ended.

"Excuse me. May I have the next dance?"

Haruka turned and looked at the man who now bowed slightly before Usagi. Usagi was beautiful and there was no shortage of men wanting to dance with her this night. This man, he looked strangely familiar but she could not place him. He had dark hair, and was wearing a simple black tuxedo.

"Of course!" Usagi said excitedly, and Haruka watched as he led her into the next dance. She was sure she knew him from somewhere, but she just could not place him.

"Princess Haruka."

She turned and found herself facing the Crown Princess of Pluto, Setsuna Meioh. It had been some time since she had seen the woman, possibly even two years, since the last ball. Remembering what Queen Serenity had told her, she smiled charmingly in response and bowed. "Princess Setsuna. It has been some time since our last meeting."

"Yes indeed. Shall we reacquaint ourselves?"

"Please."

* * *

"You are such an excellent dancer, Princess. I wish I could have another dance with you but I fear it may not be appropriate."

Usagi smiled. This man…this Endymion, he was charming. And so handsome. She was eighteen. She had crushes before, but this…it was dizzying and crazy. It wasn't love, she knew that, but it was bigger than any crush she'd had before. They were now onto their third dance. No doubt her mother would soon notice, and scold her for dancing too many times with the one man. She was the reason for the ball but she still had duties.

"Endymion…I would love to dance with you, but you are right, it would not be appropriate."

He moved his mouth close to her ear. "Princess, would it be appropriate for me to ask you to meet by the fountain following the ball? Maybe we can have our final dance of evening there."

Usagi felt herself blush. It would not be appropriate. Not under any circumstances. And yet she loved the idea. It would just be one dance, nothing more. "That sounds wonderful, Endymion."

As the dance closed, he leaned over and whispered in her ear once more.

"I will wait all night for you if I have to, Princess."

**Reviews if you want more! :) **


End file.
